Gakuen Alice: Rin and Len
by New Nexus
Summary: Drastically changed plot when Rin and Len meet up again at Alice Academy. No review, no next chapter. Just kidding... maybe. Update incoming... possibly... Given up on this story


**This is something I wrote while I was on quizilla a couple of years back. I'm not going to bother doing a spell check, so, ya. Just to let you know, I am working on the final chapter for my Percy Jackson story.**

Rin's PoV: The city was wonderful in the middle of the day. Fresh air, many colorful attractions, and plenty of malls. That's where I was headed today. I sped there on my bike as I slowly dialed my friends on my phone. With only one hand I struggled to keep my balance. I placed the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. Eventually, my friend picked up.

"Hello" a voice said.

"Hey, it's Rin"

"RIN!" the voice yelled. "Where are you I've been waiting for five minutes. Do you know how painful it is to wait in front of a mall for five minutes and not but anything?" "Suck it up buttercup" I replied. I closed the phone as I heard some final death threats. I continued on my way. I reached the mall in another five minutes. My friend Tay waited un-commonly patient. It troubled me until I notice the bag under the plastic seat she sat in. It had the same logo as the store. Good'ol Tay, the girliest girl I know. After an hour of shopping i was forced to drag Tay out of the store. at least ten large bags hung from her hands and arms. I only had three. One of which was filled with bread for my family. We started walking towards our bikes. Suddenly Tay bumped her shoulder with passing person. One of the bags slipped off her arm and landed on the ground with a loud smash. The bag contained multiple glass items, and by the sound of it, multiple glass pieces.

"Oh Yo what the hell kid!" Tay screamed. Kid? She was right; he was just a kid, no older than us. His blond hair had dirt mixed in with it. His clothes were tattered and messed. Tay had just yelled at a homeless kid.

"I swear I'll break your arm like a twig!"

"Tay!"

"What? He broke my glass spoons! Spoons!" At this point the boy looked terrified and bolted in the other direction.

"Here, hold these" I requested. I handed her two of the bags before chasing after the kid. I found him hiding behind a dumpster. I didn't want to startle him, so I threw a piece of bread to the side of the dumpster where the opening was. I saw a pale white hand reach for it from behind it. He quickly snatched it away. I threw another piece farther away from the opening. He quickly exited from behind the dumpster to grab it. Before he could return to solitude, I held another piece of bread in my hand. His eyes widened as he noticed me.

"Is your friend still with you?" he asked. I pointed to the parking lot where Tay was yelling at a man for supposedly trying to run her over. The boy stepped towards me with caution. He took the bread slowly from my hands. It was like watching a squirrel take a nut you had tossed at it. After he had taken it I took the last bag off my arm. He slightly backed away. I placed the bag on the ground and backed away from it. The bag contained five other freshly baked pieces of bread. The boys face lit up as a smile crept across it. "Thank you" he said.

"Your welcome" I replied as I made my way back towards Tay.

"Look buddy you were coming right at me, I saw it!"

"That's because you walked right in front of my car!"

"I did not!"

"Come on Tay lets not make another happy person's life miserable" I said as I yanked her arm. It was troubling getting twelve bags across the city with two bikes. We each carried six bags, three for each arm. I went back to the mall the next day. I bought another eight pieces of bread and some watermelon. I walked around the parking lot looking for the boy I met yesterday. Eventually I found him sleeping on a flat cardboard box in the shade of a tree. The smell of fresh bread awoke him. His eyes opened, and then soon fell on me. His expression stayed the same, a stern look of confusion. He didn't move, most likely he thought Tay was with me again. I walked over and sat beside him. I dropped the bag of bread between us.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked. He moved into a sitting position as he confirmed Tay wasn't here.

"Uh, yeah" he replied, the look of confusion still on his face.

"Oh well I thought we could have lunch then go get some ice cream today" I explained, a large smile on my face. The day went by fast. After he had eaten some of the bread I bought us both ice-creams. Each and everyday I went back and we enjoyed a nice day together. Until one day, I went back, and he wasn't there. I circled the parking lot twice, and then waited in are usual spot under the tree. But he never came back.

TWO YEARS LATER

I sat on a velvet couch waiting for Narumi to return. Across from me was a girl with pigtails, sitting beside an unconscious boy. I decided not to question this. The girl went around the rooming, admiring different pictures. Finally, she reached me.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura, what's yours?" I looked up at her with a dull expression.

"Bite me" I replied. Behind her, I noticed the boy waking up. "Move" I pushed the pigtail girl out of the way. I lifted my hand, and a wall of water blocked him from moving. "Alright first things first, who the hell are you?" I pointed to the boy. He had raven blue hair, and crimson eyes. His hands were illuminating, as if trying to start a fire. "Oh, so you have the alice of fire. Well genius here's chemistry 101, water beats fire" I explained, an evil smirk across my face. Suddenly, a blond haired kid smashed through the window. It looked as though he had a look of triumph, until he saw the situation.

"Umm, Natsume" he pointed over to the girl and me. The pigtail girl was cowering behind the chair. The blond haired man finally returned to the room. "Alright let's sort this out" he said.

"Ruka, get out. Natsume, stay here. You two follow me." he told us with a smile. After we had changed into our new uniforms, he led us down a hall. "Welcome girls, to class B". Chaos. That's the only word to describe this room. Only a few people noticed that two new students were here, and they passed the word on. Eventually, all eyes were on us. "Ok class we have two new students here today" Narumi said. "Why don't you girls introduce yourselves".

"Hello I'm Mikan Sakura" the pig tail girl waved. The class kept the eerie silence. Everyone began to stare at me.

Len's PoV: "Hey, I'm Rin" the girl greeted. She sounded like this was the last place she'd want to be. Then again, this is the place any one would not want to be. Wait, Rin? My eyes slung open. I quickly sat up and stared at the new girl. It was hard to tell. The Rin back home was nice, a smile always found on her face. This girl looked cruel, and ready to shoot someone. She scanned the classroom closely (probably picking her first victim) until her eyes landed on me.

"Alright girls you may go find seats" Narumi happily skipped out of the room. Mikan quickly ran over to Hotaru and held on for dear life. While Rin- was right beside me. But the creepy part was she was staring right at me. It looked as though she was trying to decide something.

"Hey you, what the hell do you want?" Natsume… ordered her. She didn't reply, but continued to stare at me. "Hey, I'm talking to yo-"

"Shut up" she waved her hand and Natsume's mouth was covered by a length of water. "Have you ever been to Okinawa?" she asked.

"Uh, I live there".

"Where did you live in Okinawa?"

"In a house beside the mall".

"Are you sure?" she asked. Why is she asking me all this?

"Uh, yeah I'm pretty sure" I replied.

"Didn't I ever teach you not to lie?" What? As far as I can tell she hasn't taught me anything. "And after all that ice-cream I bought you, you still don't remember me!"

Rin's PoV: This was starting to get annoying. I bought him ice-cream everyday and he can't even remember my face.

"Alright then" I say "ask me something only your best friend could know" I challenged.

"Ok, what day did I come here?" he asked. To easy.

"Well the day you left without ever telling me was May 5th 2010" I said. "Speaking of May, isn't your birthday May 14th?" I asked, a triumph smile on my face. His eyes grew wide with shock. Even Natsume had stopped slamming his face onto the desk to look at me. Everyone was looking at me. I guess I was the first to know so much about him. "Oh, and what a coincidence, today is May 10th, four day until your birthday" I pointed out. I hugged him tightly then went to the seat at the front.

"Hi I'm Koko" a boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Anna" a pink haired girl sat beside me.

"That was funny, you should've seen Len's thoughts" the boy continued to laugh to himself. Odd. Then again I am in a school where learning to control special powers is the main goal here so, I should wait before I classify anything as 'Odd'. I'm guessing… the 'Mind Reading Alice' possibly.

"MMMMM!" a loud muffling sound came from the back of the room. I decided to ignore it. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" the sound just kept getting louder. Oh yeah. I waved my hand, and the banging stopped. Someone behind me gasped for air. "She is a dead piece of shi-"I waved my hand again. The muffling sounds returned, as did the banging.

"You could come stay in my room" Anna said. I was deciding on where I would be able to sleep for the night. However things weren't going the way I hoped.

"Anna, I thought we were roommates" Nonoko complained.

"She could sleep on the couch" Anna suggested.

"We don't own a couch" Nonoko retorted. Upon learning of the different star ranks, I also realized that the higher the star rank, the better the room. Anna and Nonoko were both one stars (I'm doing this story all based off memory so there may be minor mistakes) meaning their room lacked in size.

"Oh yeah" Anna sighed.

"What if we lent her money and she could be someone's roommate?" Koko suggested. The four of us looked into the distance as we gave the idea some thought. Wasn't a bad idea. Although where would we be getting the money. I have no star rank, meaning no money. And even if they lent me the little money they had, I'm sure it wouldn't be enough.

"Well were going to central town today so maybe we could get some ideas there" Anna said. Nothing put this girl down. She always had an idea in any situation. Again, not a bad idea. But this idea had to be pretty damn good.

We stepped off the bus into a small town. It had many little shops and stands around. Items of all different shapes, sizes, and… voices. Some of our classmates were already here. There was a large crowd gathered around what would seem to be a small attraction. Mikan lay on her knees, pleading people to buy her… sticks. Eventually once the sticks began to catch fire, people gave in and paid. A good idea, but a little to corny for me. Although, there was one idea I thought might work.

"Step right up and test your skill" I shouted.

"How's this game work?" a man asked.

"With a bidding of ten rabbits, you try to get the water out of the cup, without harming it" I explained. The man placed ten rabbits on the table. He took the plastic cup of water and turned it upside down. The water stayed glued into the cup. The man then proceeded to try and pull the water form the cup.

"It's rigged!" the man shouted.

"Sir, your only ten minutes away from Alice Academy, the school of the supernatural. Now, rethink your sentence" I said, a smile crossing my lips. He walked away, both frustrated, and depressed of losing ten rabbits.

"Looks fun" I heard a voice say. I saw Len walking towards me. "Mind If I try?" he asked. I motioned towards the cup. He placed ten rabbits on the table as well. He stepped overt to a patch of grass. He slowly dug out a piece of dirt. He then walked back over to me, and dropped the piece of dirt into the cup. He waited a few more seconds, then pulled the dirt out of the cup and threw it away. The few centimeters of water had disappeared.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Science" he replied. "When I placed in the dirt the water mixed with it so when I pulled it out the water was compacted into the dirt" he explained. "I'd thought you know" he said. "You taught me this stuff".

"So you finally figured it out" I said. He nodded.

"You know, if you're looking for a room, I have a couch" he offered.

"I only have ten rabbits" I said.

"Oh, rent isn't necessary" he told me. I smiled, shook his hand, and accepted his offer.

"You know, since I do have ten rabbits, want to get some ice-cream?"

Len's PoV: It had been a really great day. With Rin back, it felt there was still some light in my life. Although, she has changed, a lot. But deep down I'm sure she's still the same Rin I used to know. I looked over at my clock; 11:30. Time to go. I silently got out of bed, making sure not to wake Rin. I slowly slid up my window, and crept out into the night. I made my way across the roof. I spotted the two silhouettes outlined across the roof.

"Your late" Natsume said.

"And you never are?" I point out. I layed in between him and Ruka. Staring into the stars.


End file.
